Be Quiet
by Zania
Summary: [shounen ai] In an attempt to get back at Quatre and Trowa for being too loud, Duo gets more than he asks for.


**Title:** Be Quiet  
**Author:** Zania  
**Pairings:** 2x1, 4x3  
**Warning:** yaoi, lime-ish, humor 

* * *

**Be Quiet**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Trowa!!"

**THUMP**

THUMP

thump

squeak

squeak...

"Thank God, I thought they'd never finish... not like I can sleep now. Why the hell do they have to use Quatre's bed?"

"Because Wufei threatened to kill them if they use Trowa's again."

"Fuck that! He should have to deal with it once and a while!"

"Hn."

Duo sat up in bed, sleep no longer an option. Even though the noise was gone, the hard-on it left him with wasn't and he couldn't do anything about it, especially with Heero in the room. Quatre's bed backed up to Duo's and the thin walls did nothing to muffle the other couple's nighttime activities. The braided boy rubbed his eyes as he looked across the room to see Heero leaning up on his elbows in his own bed, the sheets casually resting on his lower stomach, leaving his chest bare. Duo watched as his roommate blinked sleepily, cobalt eyes lit up in the moonlight, and ran his fingers through his messy, dark brown hair.

*God, he's gorgeous. And I bet he hasn't clue about what I feel for him. Why do I let him do this to me?*

Shaking his head of forbidden thoughts, the braided boy went back to the situation, revenge starting to cloud his mind. Duo looked back at the wall behind him, a wicked little plot forming in his head.

"You know, they might be a little quieter if they knew what it felt like."

Heero raised an eyebrow as Duo flashed him an evil grin and rolled over on his stomach. He watched as the braided boy propped himself up on his elbows, pulled himself back, and then thrust forward, causing the headboard to hit the wall.

THUMP

"Uh, Duo... You know what they're gonna think, don't you?"

*Yeah, they're gonna think we're fucking like bunnies... oh...oops*

Duo paused before hitting the wall again. He hadn't quite considered that. While he could care less about what they thought, he had forgotten that it would imply Heero had some say part in it as well. Duo turned his head back towards his best friend, who was now sitting up and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah... Is that ok with you?"

Heero shrugged in response, not really sure how to deal with the situation. Yes, he did want to get back at Quatre and Trowa, but he wasn't positive he wanted the implications that would come with that revenge. He knew that it would suggest that he and Duo were a couple and that they'd had sex, but that was about all he understood.

Romantic relationships weren't one of the things that Heero had been educated on, seeing it wasn't a requirement of fighting in a war. All he really knew about sex was the definition of the word itself and whatever his loudmouth friend had said about it, which wasn't much but a lot of crude terms that he really didn't know the definition of. What bothered him was the fact that the others would think they were together when they weren't and he didn't know how to handle that.

He had barely admitted to himself how much he loved the braided baka, so now he felt like he was in way over his head.

*Still... if it gets back at Quatre and Trowa for keeping us up... I'll just have to ask Duo about it later.*

"Ok then..."

Duo started rocking on the bed again, slamming his hips against the mattress in an act that only stimulated the erection in his boxers instead of letting it fade away. *Oh, fuck, this isn't helping.*

THUMP

"Duo?"

Duo stopped again, frustrated with Heero for interrupting him again. He turned and put a finger up to his lips, shushing Heero before he could finish his question.

"Either stay quiet or come over here where I can hear you. If they hear us talking, then they'll know it's fake and they'll just come in here and shut us up!" Duo whispered as quietly as possible.

Heero considered it for a moment and then crawled out of bed. Duo couldn't help but stare at Heero's midnight blue boxers, noticing that Heero did not seem to have the same problem. He decided that it did wouldn't matter, since he was laying on his stomach, his body partially under the covers. Duo scooted over and Heero laid down next to him, mirroring his position but on top of the sheets. Duo started up again as soon as Heero got settled.

THUMP

"You know... You could help, as long as you're here." Duo whispered.

*Then we can both look like idiots humping the bed.*

"Hn."

**THUMP**

"Thanks... What did you want to ask?"

"..."

*How do I ask this?*

**THUMP**

"Well?"

"..."

*Come on, Yuy, say something.*

**THUMP**

"..."

"What exactly will they think we're doing?"

**THUMP**

Duo's eyes grew exceptionally large upon hearing Heero's question.

*Did he just ask what I thought he asked?!*

"Well... Um... They'll think we're having sex."

**THUMP**

*No shit, Sherlock.*

"I know that, baka. I just wasn't sure... what... or... why"

**THUMP**

*Stall! Stall!*

"Ah... Can I... tell you after this?"

**THUMP**

"Hn."

"Good."

*Thank the Lord*

**THUMP**

Duo thought through the question, not really sure what kind of an answer his friend was looking for. He eventually decided that he could get clarification on that later. For now, he just need to concentrate on staying quiet, instead of moaning in pleasure from the friction of the bed.

*That would be a bad idea. You don't need to have to explain that one as well.*

**THUMP**

"How long have we been doing this?"

**THUMP**

"A few minutes. Why?"

**THUMP**

"We should speed it up now."

**THUMP**

"Hn."

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Maxwell! Yuy! What the fuck are you doing?!!"

*Uh-oh... We've been caught...*

Both Duo and Heero turned towards their door which had been left open since there had been no reason to close it earlier that evening. In the doorway stood Wufei, on his way to his own room, having just returned from a mission. He was staring in shock at his two friends, trying to figure out why on earth they would be laying side by side, slamming the bed against the wall.

*Well, might as well make a joke of this.*

"Hey Wu! Wanna join us?"

It was about that time that there was a loud crash in the room next door, followed by a jumbled stomping of feet. Quatre and Trowa stood in the doorway within seconds, bursting in on a conversation that they'd obviously misunderstood. Upon realization that Duo and Heero had not been inviting Wufei to join a threesome, which had originally rendered them speechless, both boys exploded.

"I can't believe you too!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep with all that noise?!"

*Yeah, that's why we were doing it in the first place.*

It continued like that for several minutes, Trowa and Quatre yelling, while the other three just stood around in amazement. It was the most they'd ever heard Trowa say in such a short amount of time as well as the first time they'd EVER heard Quatre yell in anger.

**"QUIET!!!!"**

Everybody turned to Duo.

"Listen, we only did it to show you what we go through EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. That's it. We're sorry. Go back to sleep."

Silence...

Quatre blushed while Trowa looked at his feet as if they were suddenly of great interest to him.

"We're sorry, Duo. We weren't very considerate. We'll... try to be quieter. Good night."

Trowa nodded in response to Quatre's apology and the lovers filed out of the room. Wufei stood in the door shaking his head.

"Good job."

"Thanks, Fei. Glad to see you made it back safe."

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning. Good night. Maxwell. Yuy."

Wufei quietly shut the door behind him, leaving both boys on the bed, staring at each other. Heero shifted onto his side to face Duo, his head propped up with one arm against the pillow while the other hung down at his side. Duo stayed on his stomach, as it was the safe thing to do in his condition, and folded his arms under his head.

*Ok... here goes.*

"............Will you still... answer my question?"

"What...What kind of answer are you looking for?...I mean, do you want to know...how? why? or what?... What are you asking?"

Heero paused to think about it, not really sure to the any of those questions.

"All of the above."

Duo drew in a deep breath, his cheeks flushing pink as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

*Why does this happen to me?*

"Well, let's start with the easiest of those. You want to know 'why'?"

Heero nodded.

"Because it feels good, I suppose."

"You don't know?"

"Not from experience, no, but I know the technicalities of it."

"Well... then... what...physically... did they think we were doing?"

*I thought he knew this before we started. Isn't that why he warned me about what the others would think? Did he really consent to something without knowing what it was?*

"............Having sex." Duo looked questionably at his friend, who still looked confused by the answer. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Sex... The distinguishing peculiarity of male or female in both animals and plants; the physical difference between male and female; the assemblage of properties or qualities by which male is distinguished from female. One of the two divisions of organic beings formed on the distinction of male and female. Coitus between humans. Sexual union between humans involving genital contact."

"................ Heero, did you memorize a dictionary definition of the word or are you actually trying to make a joke?"

"..."

"Shit... You're serious."

*How can you possibly make it to our age and know absolutely NOTHING?!?! Has he been living in a box? No, just with an idiot scientist whose only objective was to make him into the perfect soldier. I guess this isn't a mandatory skill...*

A scowl rose on Heero's face. It was awkward enough to admit it and now he felt like he was being made fun of.

"Of course I'm serious, baka! Why else would I ask?!"

*I thought you were trying to embarrass me, see if you could make me blush, et cetera, et cetera...*

"I-I thought that maybe you were... just trying to... I dunno... sorry..."

"Hn."

Duo sat silently for a moment, trying his best to gather his thoughts. He didn't really want to give a sex ed speech.

*It would be easier just to...NO! Bad idea, Duo!...I think... Well, maybe...*

"They thought we were... well..."

*Please don't let me die...*

Duo turned on his side to face Heero, forgetting why he was on his stomach in the first place. Timidly, he lifted one hand up to Heero's face and traced his jaw line with his finger. Violet eyes never left those of cobalt blue as Duo gently pulled Heero's face to his own. Eyes closed as lips met for the first time, mouths pressed gently together while fingers searched each other out and intertwined with one another. Moments later, they parted, each unsure of how the other would react.

"Heero... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Heero pressed his index finger to Duo's lips, effectively shushing him.

"Quiet... Do it again..."

  


~Owari~

* * *

That's it for the FF.Net version. If you'd like to read the rest, which includes the lemon, please visit http: / / sweetlysour.net / zania.html 


End file.
